


Ways of the Religious Caste

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Fanart, erotic fanart, female top, male bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: A prayer of another kind
Relationships: Delenn/Lennier
Kudos: 2





	Ways of the Religious Caste

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps my favorite erotic fanart of these two.
> 
> Title is inspired by a quote from debora_judge's amazing "The Candle and the Star", where Delenn and Lennier, after finally being reunited, have sex in front of Delenns altar as it is way of the Religious Caste


End file.
